


Flirting Follies

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary is thrilled that Jace is flirting back with her at the coffee truck... until that flirting includes giving her free lattes that she absolutely hates.
Relationships: Alternate Clary Fray/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Flirting Follies

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 5 Prompt: Seasonal Drinks
> 
> (A/N: This was written as This World Inverted Clary/Jace, but honestly could also be read as a mundane/human AU of regular Jace/Clary if you want!)

“You _hate_ fancy seasonal drinks,” Simon points out to Clary. 

“I know,” Clary sighs. 

“You say they’re too sweet and just a big money gimmick,” he adds. 

“They _are,”_ Clary agrees, sounding frustrated. Not with Simon’s obvious heckling, but with herself for doing one of those cliché crush things she always swore she’d never fall into. 

“So why are you sitting there trying to act as if every sip of that monstrosity isn’t causing you physical and emotional pain?” Simon asks. 

Clary gets the feeling that he already knows the answer. She also gets the feeling that he isn’t going to stop until she admits it. It isn’t like she’s been particularly subtle about dragging him out of their way to Jace’s coffee truck when they could be drinking their late November coffees in the warmth and comfort of one of the many indoor cafes around. 

“Because he was so _excited_ for me to try the new flavors,” Clary sighs again, shaking her head. “And when I told him I liked it he started having one ready for me every day, on the house.” Simon wasn’t there that day or the ones that followed. 

Simon is trying very hard not to laugh. “Clary, how many days has this been going on?” 

Clary mumbles something under her breath. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Simon prods, now fully grinning at her obvious torment. 

“Five,” Clary mutters, a little louder. She takes another sip and winces. “How do people _drink_ this stuff?!” 

“Five days. Clary, you have to tell him. Do you know how long these flavors stay on the menu in the winter? You won’t enjoy a single coffee for _months_!” Simon points out. 

“I can’t tell him that!” Clary says, sounding horrified at the thought. “He’ll think I’m turning him down or something. Not that he’s asked me out,” she adds, with just the slightest hint of bitterness. 

“Then ask him out first, and once he says yes you can tell him to never make you one of those again,” Simon amends. 

Clary is about to say no again, except that actually doesn’t sound like a terrible idea. She’s almost positive Jace is flirting with her back at this point… and if she’s wrong then at least his truck is out of the way enough that she can avoid him for the rest of her life by never showing her face here again. 

“If this goes poorly I’m going to walk right past this table and not stop so you better be ready to follow,” Clary advises Simon, before standing abruptly and going over to the truck. There’s one person waiting in front of her and she feels the butterflies in her stomach grow the longer she has to wait behind them to talk to Jace. 

Finally, the man in front of her leaves and it’s just the two of them. 

“Clary,” Jace says, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Back for seconds?” 

“No,” Clary says, perhaps a bit too forcefully judging by the surprise on Jace’s face. “I mean. I wanted to ask…” _Why is this so difficult,_ she thinks to herself before blurting it out. “Would you like to go out sometime? Like, as a date?” 

Jace’s eyes widen in surprise before a soft smile spreads across his features. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to,” Jace says. 

Clary’s posture relaxes immediately. “Great. Now that that’s out of the way, there is one more thing…” 

Jace frowns down at her. “Why do you look more nervous now than _before_ you asked me out?” 

“Ihatetheholidaylattes,” Clary says, in a single rush of breath. 

“You... what?” Jace asks. Clary isn’t sure if he’s just in disbelief or if he didn’t understand her. 

“The lattes. I hate them. You were so excited and I’m sure they _objectively_ taste good because your coffee is great, but I hate flavored coffee,” Clary admits. 

“Why would you keep taking them!?” Jace demands. 

Clary raises an eyebrow. “Because we were _flirting_ ,” she says as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “The same reason you kept giving them to me for free!” 

Jace bites on his lower lip a bit. “Alright, fair. Hold on,” he says, and turns away from her and disappears into the corner of the truck, coming back out with a large to-go cup that he hands down to her. 

Clary accepts it warily, giving the opening on the lid a quick sniff. It smells blissfully like coffee, and nothing else. 

“Your old regular,” Jace says, smiling as Clary’s entire face lights up after her first sip of the warm black coffee, and her smile widens when she notices Jace’s number scrawled onto the cardboard sleeve. 

“Next time be honest with me, I can take it, I promise,” Jace laughs. 

“Deal,” Clary agrees, turning to go back to Simon with her new drink. She hopes talking to Jace on their first date goes as easily as their idle chats at the coffee truck have. She has a really good feeling about this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
